User blog:Willbachbakal/Singleplayer Weapons: Bazooka
The explosive-type weapon in BioShock 1 and 2 is probably one of the weapons in the game that has changed the least -which is a good thing, considering that it's very well-designed. The ammo types are perfect, and the weapon feels both powerful and versatile, as it should be. However, if there's one thing that can be improved in this weapon, it's the upgrades. In the first game, the Grenade Launcher had one upgrade slot wasted by a straight damage upgrade, and in the second its ammo upgrade simply made it as good as its predecessor, changing nothing in the end. Therefore, this article will introduce several new upgrades to the weapon's concept (whether they're any good is another matter, though...): Description *'Clip Size:' Four Rounds. *'Ammo Carry Capacity:' 16/8/8 Cosmetically, the Bazooka is cobbled out of spare parts, much like the Grenade Launcher, However, the weapon has no cover, so its inner workings are visible. In addition, the weapon is slung over the shoulder rather than held underarm. Its clip is made out of four tubes stuck together with iron rods, and slides downwards each time you fire a shot before falling off once it's spent. In terms of gameplay, the Bazooka has the same initial firing rate as the Launcher in BioShock 2, and its projectiles deal huge amounts of damage even against high-level enemies. Contrarily to what its name might suggest, its projectiles don't all fire like rockets, and so arc the same. Ammo Types *'Frag Grenades:' Standard ammo for the Bazooka. No changes. *'Proximity Mines:' Rare ammo for the Launcher. No changes. *'Heat-Seeking RPGs:' Inventable ammo for the Launcher. The only change I have to propose is cosmetic: once a rocket is in the air, it leaves behind a trail of smoke which eventually dissipates. On one hand, it makes the ammo type even cooler and on the other it also allows you to see where your rocket went. Upgrades *'Upgrade 1: Shock Absorber.' Renders you immune to the splash damage of your explosives. *'Upgrade 2: Hair-Trigger.' Greatly increases the firing rate of the Bazooka, allowing you to shoot almost immediately after firing the previous shot. *'Upgrade 3: Concentrated Explosives.' Doubles the blast radius of your explosives. *'Upgrade A: Concussive Blast.' Enemies within the blast radius are thrown back with great force and are thrown to the ground, taking damage if they hit anything along the way. The closer they were to the zero point, the farther they are thrown back and the longer they stay on the ground. Giant enemies are less affected, and Big Daddies cannot be thrown down. In addition, you can use the knockback from your explosives to propel yourself to great heights. *'Upgrade B: Cluster Bombs.' Works like the upgrade of the same name in BioShock 2: every projectile you fire explodes afterwards into multiple smaller ones. *'Upgrade C: Advanced Explosives.' Each ammo type is upgraded individually, and takes on new uses: **'Frag Grenades' turn into Uranium Slugs. Holding down the fire button decreases the arc of the projectile and increases damage dealt on a direct hit. The blast radius also remains radioactive for a few moments after the slug's detonation, dealing damage over time to any enemy inside it. **'Proximity Mines' turn into Rolling Mines. These work just like Proximity Mines, and stick to the scenery when fired. However, once an enemy gets anywhere near them they detach and roll towards them, exploding upon contact. Holding the use button on a deployed mine or holding down the fire button will turn the explosive into a normal Proxy Mine again. **'Heat-Seeking RPGs' turn into Meta-Rockets. Holding down the fire button splits one projectile into two, then four mini-rockets which will seek out enemies individually. Although each mini-rocket deals as much damage as a large one, only two of them can target the same enemy at a time, while the rest will fizz out or crash nearby if they don't find another target. And that was the Bazooka. Only two weapons left! How do you find these ideas, by the way? I might have gone a little cartoonish with the upgrades, and I want to know if you think the same or if they're okay. Back to the weapons section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts